The Journey Continued
by Duo472VII
Summary: After Cloud and the gang destroyed Sephiroth and the tragic lost of Aeris, they find each other again. There is also a twist in this story later on when someone unexpected joins their group.....
1. Vincent Valentine

Final Fantasy VII: The Journey Continued  
  
Chapter One: Vincent Valentine  
  
After this tragedy with Aeris dying and the bigheaded Sephiroth thing. Cloud was glad that Sephiroth had died but he still has feelings for the dead Aeris. Everyone would think Cloud and Tifa got together but the truth is they didn't. This is what really happened to each one of them.  
  
Vincent Valentine actually got a job after his trip with the gang. He became a vampire, working at a haunted house, scaring little kids. One day he was just sitting on his front porch eating bloody liver mixed with peas. When this big, fat white polar bear with a huge bright red heart shaped nose came up to him with a scream.  
  
"I will eat your brains and suck up your soul, ha ha ha!!!"  
  
"Vat da Vuck do ya mean and get avay from mu house!"  
  
"My name is Christina Polar bear; I came to ask you to join the "Happy Haunted House."  
  
"Vat's up vith me veing in this?"  
  
"It's very easy, you look like a vampire, not being mean, so I want you to be in it. AND YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN OR I WILL REALLY EAT YOU, BITCH!!!"  
  
"Okay, vine! Just don't eat me.." Vincent said hesitating.  
  
"Thank you, you start NOW!"  
  
In moments Vincent opened his eyes and saw darkness, black everywhere. You wouldn't think Vincent would be scare of the dark, but he is. He just stood at the same spot forever and was crying..crying? Yeah, you bet, he was crying. His job wasn't very exciting and he also got paid $100 each night he worked. So it's allah good for him there.  
  
Vincent also had an affair with this Christina Polar bear chick. They fell madly in love after she helped him get a job at "Happy Haunted House." Vincent has actually been lonely for a long time because his wife left him one night and all he did was drink whiskey all day. He had a fling with Christina here and there. Then one day Christina chopped Vincent's head off and left him. The thing that she didn't know is that Vincent can connect his body and his head back together. He figured out that he has a curse with the women he brought into his life. But we're not sure if Christina Polar bear was a woman anyways..  
  
He quit his job at "Happy Haunted House." Vincent just stayed sitting and drinking whiskey on his front porch. All the little kids around there called him a demon. He didn't care. He actually missed going on the journeys that Cloud took him to. He loved all the wonder and adventure they all had together. He just daydreams about all the fun and evil times. He never really thought the gang liked them but at the end he really thought someone might have cared for him.  
  
Vincent's life wasn't the best but he lived it all he could or what he thought he could. Vincent was a sad, sad man, he had no life whatsoever. 


	2. Caith Sith and Red XIII

Chapter Two: Cait Sith and Red XIII  
  
Along came Cait Sith riding on a magic carpet he bought from the flee market. He also had his lucky magical lamp with him. Cait Sith was about to set his camping area and cook some smooth, creamy broccoli soup for dinner. Then here pops Red XIII out of no where.  
  
"Man, you should try the new marijuana stuffy, it gets you flying high, like forealz," Red XIII said in a duh duh kinda voice.  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen you in months or years. I'm not sure, I've been traveling on my magic carpet. It was on sale for 70% off at the flee market, it was a great price. So, what have you been doing?"  
  
"Oh, you know me, just trying to deal these drugs out to buyers. You want some?"  
  
"So, you're still working at that drug plant. Pays good money but illegal."  
  
"Nah, it's fine in my book. I haven't been caught yet and I'm lonely so I saw a big fat mog with an ugly black cat with it. So, I was like, hey, that looks like someone familiar. I decided to catch up to ya and ask you, if I can travel along?"  
  
"Well, of course, it's been boring with no one really around."  
  
"Thanks, I need the company and you will help me deal these drugs right?"  
  
"Okay, but I need 50% profit!"  
  
"What!? 50% profit?! You're kidding right? I mean I'm the main dealer so you should have like 2% profit. Don't you think?"  
  
"Um.let me think. NO! If you don't give me 50% profit then I'm not helping and you don't get to travel with me."  
  
"Okay, fine, you're a meanie."  
  
"Yeah, I know, so, I'm going to set up camp here, I have and extra sleeping bag in my magic lamp, so you can help yourself."  
  
"Alrighty then, thanks. This is the life." as Red XIII took a sleeping bag and a bag lunch from Caith Sith's magic lamp.  
  
"Hey, what the fuck?! That's part of my dinner!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, all gone."  
  
"I knew something like this would happen, you're always like this to me Red."  
  
"Sorry, man, I'm setting up my bed, night."  
  
The sun set and Red XIII rested while Caith Sith made some beans and vegetable stew. Since this happened, he decided to just keep Red XIII with him for company and he would also get 50% profit for the drugs Red XIII were dealing, so it's all good in Caith Sith's mind. After eating he decided to sleep and wait for the morning sunrise to rise up. Wait til what happens to them the next couple of days.. 


	3. Yuffie Kisaragi

Chapter Three: Yuffie Kisaragi  
  
Yuffie loved the adventure she had with Cloud and the team. She moved on and she went on her own adventure. She traveled town to town and fought battles with villains. She had lots of fun also; she had auditions for the team.  
  
"Okay next!" yelled Yuffie.  
  
"Hi, my name is superman; I can save the world with my laser eye powers, super strength, flying.."  
  
"Next! There has to be some sane people here."  
  
"My name is Daisel and I hate the world."  
  
"You're in, go talk to that guy over there. Next!"  
  
"Um.Hi.eh.my name is.uh.oh, my gosh, I forgot my name."  
  
"This is lame, are there any decent people here? Next please!"  
  
"Hello, um my name is Aaron and um I like to dance and sing and."  
  
"This is an audition to be in my fighting team not a Broadway show. Next!"  
  
"Wait.um just give me a chance."  
  
"Proceed."  
  
"I have powers also. I can really act well and make people think I am something I am actually not."  
  
"Hey, we could use something like that in the group."  
  
"I can make you believe I'm Cloud Strife!" with his best impression, "Omni slash!"  
  
"Wow, that was great, but don't ever impersonate anyone from the team I traveled with before."  
  
"Okay, okay, does this mean I am in?"  
  
"Uh, yes, go talk to that guy over there next to that scary girl."  
  
"Oh my gosh, thank you so much it's like."  
  
"Uh, huh go before I change my mind. Next!"  
  
"Miss Yuffie, exactly how much people do you want?" asked her assistant, Dan.  
  
"I don't need much, like four."  
  
"Okay, you have two more to go."  
  
"Hey, my name is Carl and I am a body builder. I think I have a good chance for this team because I can fight and I can learn very fast," Carl said in a deep voice.  
  
"Hmm.sounds right, but do you have any brains? What is two plus two?"  
  
"Uh.ten?"  
  
"Why are there no intelligent and physically fit people in this town? Next!"  
  
"Don't be so hard on everyone, Miss Yuffie. Why are you so stressing out today anyways?"  
  
"I don't know it's just that."  
  
"Did your dad get mad at you for eating his cookie again?" Dan said sarcastically.  
  
"No, forget about it Dan."  
  
Right then there came this very cute guy. He was about 5'7" with dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Hey, my name is Sam."  
  
Yuffie is glaring into his eyes trying to study him, "Hi Sam, what do you have for me?"  
  
"I was just walking down this road and saw the audition sign. I was like hey, I'll just try and see what happens. So what am I suppose to tell you?"  
  
"I like people who are very curious in things; you would be good for the team already. You're in."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Unless you want me to change my mind?"  
  
"Oh no heh."  
  
"Then go talk to that guy beside the scary looking girl and the gay guy."  
  
"Thanks Miss."  
  
"Yuffie, just Yuffie."  
  
"Thanks you, Yuffie."  
  
"Okay, I think auditions are over."  
  
"But Miss Yuffie, you only have three people," explain Dan.  
  
"Well, I am number four, see so it's settle, everyone get out except those three and Dan."  
  
Everyone rushed out being confused and disgust by Yuffie's quick behavior.  
  
"She only picks the weird people, it's not like she's perfect," said one girl going out.  
  
"You!" said Yuffie pointing at that girl.  
  
"What?!..."  
  
"You're in. What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, really? My name is Teanlie."  
  
"Yes really, I like the way you think. Welcome Teen lie!"  
  
"It's actually Teen lee, like that."  
  
"Yeah, I knew that, heh."  
  
"Okay, Dan who we got?"  
  
"Daisel, age 17, eh.lives in the water, likes nature, and hates the world and people, special power, scary face. Aaron, age 24, lives in a house, likes make up, hates uh.butterflies, special power, acting. Sam, age 20, lives in an apartment down York street, likes sports, hates apples, special power, smart and curious. Teanlie, age 15, lives on Goonly road, likes computers, hates television, special power, computer expert and only 15 too heh," explain Dan with no breath left.  
  
"Hey everyone, I'm Yuffie. I will be the leader. I am 19 at the time. That is Dan; he is my teacher and assistant. Well, welcome to the group everyone!"  
  
Everyone got to know each other better. After everyone left Yuffie and Dan went to bed. Yuffie started this team of hers but will she really need it if she finds her other friends? Or will she even find Cloud and the team? 


	4. Cid Highwind

Chapter Four: Cid Highwind  
  
Cid Highwind went back to his job as a pilot. He really wanted to continue his work in armory but when he went for an interview they didn't think he was good enough. So, he went home and got all depress. His wife was always there to comfort him but it just wasn't enough in his book. He wanted more, so one warm and dark night.  
  
"Will she find out?" a girl name Crissy at the age of twenty five asked Cid.  
  
"She won't find out, don't worry you'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, so where are you taking me?"  
  
"Close your eyes, it's a wonderful place."  
  
"Okay," as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Okay, now open them!"  
  
As Crissy opened her eyes she saw a beautiful waterfall with brightly colored lights in it. There was this great table with a lavender cloth on it. On the cloth was two candles lit with a single rose right in the middle. The dishes were silvery lavender looking dish with silver ware that would make the sun out of business. It was so beautiful that there were no words that can describe the scene.  
  
"Oh, Cid this is so amazing! You are such a sweet man."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I just wish I wouldn't have done this to."  
  
"Don't talk like that, it's me and you. Our day."  
  
"Yes, you are right."  
  
"So, what are we having?"  
  
"Some finger food, baby."  
  
"Oh, I love finger food. You know me so well."  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I honey, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Cid was thinking, 'How can I love her? Aren't I in love with my wife? I am so confused. I hate myself for doing this. I better enjoy this and not mess it up with Crissy.'  
  
"So first is the chocolate covered strawberries," said Cid.  
  
"Wow, yummy!"  
  
Just when Cid was about to let her taste it.  
  
"RING, RING, RING!"  
  
"Hello?" answered Cid.  
  
"Hey, honey. So, where are you at?" asked Cid's wife.  
  
"Oh, like I said I'm at work."  
  
"Okay, what are you doing and when are you going to be back?"  
  
"Just some f*cken paper work, it will take long. Why do you always have to f*cken bother me when I am busy? I need to go back to work."  
  
"Okay, come straight back home when you're done. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Was that.?" asked Crissy.  
  
"Yeah, it was her."  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"Just nothing."  
  
At Cid's wife's scene.  
  
"Are you ready to confront him? He's at the waterfall right now with the girl," said this deep voice guy, sounded like the guy from the show Cheaters.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm ready," a voice sounded like Cid's wife's voice crying.  
  
"Okay, we are here, stay in the car. He's over there by that table."  
  
Cid's wife got out of the car and ran toward Cid with camera men catching up to her.  
  
"What the f*ck is this?" asked Cid in rage.  
  
"What the f*ck is this? What the f*ck is that?" Cid's wife said in anger.  
  
"Hi, I am from the show Cheaters and your wife here hired us to help her see if you were cheating. What do you have to say?" said the man from Cheaters.  
  
"If you f*cken wanted to know, then you could have just asked me. Get the damn camera out of my f*cken face!"  
  
"Who is that? Tell me that," Cid's wife asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry, my name is Crissy and."  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it from you. Cid who is that?"  
  
"Lets just go home. Don't put me on television."  
  
"Cid you still haven't answered the question," reminded the man from Cheaters.  
  
"Shut the f*ck up b*tch! It's none of your damn business about our life."  
  
Then Cid took his wife by the hand and dragged her to the car. He left Crissy and all the other camera people there at the waterfall. They drove home and tried to talk this over.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Cid's wife.  
  
"I couldn't, I was too depressed and it would have hurt you too much."  
  
"You can always come to me honey."  
  
"Well, I just felt like I couldn't this time."  
  
"I don't see why?  
  
"You just don't get it."  
  
Cid shut the guess room door and opened the light. Cid's wife yelled to the top of her lungs and went upstairs to the bedroom. They went to sleep without questions answered. Will Cid ever get this mess fix? Or will he find the crew before he can straighten all this out with his wife? 


End file.
